Don t release my hand
by Neko-Kitsune XP
Summary: Nuevamente aparecen esas pesadillas... esos recuerdos... No puede dormir. Nuevamente tiene que ver como su vida fue maldecida y se lo repite a cada segundo... ¿Existe algo capaz de calmar tus miedos? /KurapikaxSenritsu/ Dedicado a Sonye san :3


**Bueno, aquí he llegado con un nuevo One-shot -sí, ya sé que tengo muchos fanfics pendientes ¬3¬- ¡Pero la inspiración me llamaba! No pude evitar escribir esto, que nació luego de los drabbles del reto para Senritsu.**

 **Ya dije mis razones para amar al personaje, y para desear que aparezca más sobre ella en el manga -que algún día será continuado (?)- y en el anime, pero debo confesar, que más allá de eso, me enamoré de la pareja de Kurapika x Senritsu. Sonaría extraño para algunos, ilógico para otros, pero para mí ellos pueden verse como grandes amigos, y a su vez, como algo más... Es parecido a mi amor por Killua y Gon (y por varias OTP que tengo) los veo geniales de amigos, pero no puedo evitar que me gusten como pareja ¡Porque calzan! En fin... ya no aburro más xDD**

 **Esto es: ¡KURAPIKA X SENRITSU! 3 (Pareja que me gustaba de hace tiempo, pero jamás me había nacido escribirles xD)**

 **Este One-shot, aunque suene un poco arrogante, creo yo... va dedicado a Sonye san :3 ¡Mi senpai del foro Mar de Joyas Escondidas! (por el cual les recomiendo pasar :3 ) ¡Sonye (Lin) espero que te guste! lkjahjka No sé si me quedó muy bien, pero quería dedicártelo :3**

* * *

 ***~Don´t release my hand~***

Hay noches, en las que despierto agitada por imágenes que parecen salidas de los cuadros más lúgubres de la Edad Media. Tétricas sombras con siniestras sonrisas se acercan a mí, me acechan, me persiguen. No tengo a donde ir… Soy su prisionera, su rehén, la diferencia, es que nadie vendrá a ofrecer una recompensa por mí. Nadie vendrá a salvarme.

Veo los ojos penetrantes, inquietantes, que derretidos de la codicia, deseos que no comprendo, y una calidad espeluznantemente infernal; me miran, siguen mis pasos, sin importar a donde corra… ¿Puedo huir acaso?

En medio de una gran sala, un cuerpo se deforma, ruge, brama, llora… pide auxilio a los cielos… Clava su mirada en mí, y siento las lágrimas caer por mis mejillas, como dos ríos… y con ello siento también como mi cuerpo esbelto, se achica, pierde sus rasgos femeninos, se convierte en algo extraño, que no puedo comprender en ese instante… Toco mi rostro, lo palpo… gritó horrorizada y despierto.

Estoy envuelta en sudor, mi pelo, que no es más que un recuerdo de mi bella cabellera que tanto amaba, está alborotado, pero tieso, debido al susto que me llevé. Mis ojos encendidos como dos luciérnagas no dejan de mirar el vacío en la oscuridad de mi habitación, y mis manos se aferran ponzoñosamente a las telas de las sábanas.

—Sólo fue una pesadilla… sólo fue una pesadilla… —me repito intentando calmarme a mí misma.

Después de todo soy la única capaz de hacerlo. Intentó acomodarme y volver a dormir. No puedo, el miedo activa mis sentidos más de lo que la maldición ya lo ha hecho y escuchó todo… todo lo que la noche que privilegia a algunos con la bondad del descanso, a mí sólo me entrega pavor y desánimo… Meneó la cabeza. No, no, no. No caeré. Aunque me atormenten eternamente yo conseguiré mi objetivo, no dejaré que nadie más pase por algo como lo que yo sufrí… No puedo permitirlo…

Me levantó al día siguiente, y me baño como siempre, acomodó bien uno de mis sombreros antes de salir de la habitación ofrecida por Nostrade y me dirijo a trabajar.

No he dormido nada. Sin embargo, nadie lo notará, por lo que es algo sin importancia. Sólo debo asegurarme de que no se muestre en mi trabajo un descenso.

Justo cuando pongo un pie en la escalera, lo veo a él, bajando desde el otro lado, con su típica ropa de dos piezas que va sobre una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones comunes. Si no fuera por esas prendas que van encima parecería que estuviera en pijama, aún así, a mí me parece tierno. Sobre todo cuando sus ojos debajo de esas lentillas me miran inspeccionándome hasta decidir saludarme con un breve: "Buenos días."

Su apariencia andrógina y calmada, hace que mi palpitar en esos momentos se acelere… y me apresuro en quitar mi mirada.

No tengo que mirarlo.

No puedo mirarlo.

Kurapika confía en mí, confía en que somos amigos, en que somos compañeros, en que haremos un buen trabajo, juntos. No puedo echar a perder eso, por… algo sin importancia.

—Senritsu ¿estás bien? —preguntas y mi andar se detiene. Escucho tu palpitar de preocupación perfectamente. No finges, en verdad te importo, y eso… eso no debe ser.

—Estoy bien Kurapika ¿y tú?

—Bien también, gracias. ¿Vamos?

—Vamos.

Nuestro trabajo empieza.

Hacemos las usuales rondas por la mansión, antes de que todo movimiento comience. Al poco rato se oyen los pasos agigantados de la señorita en su habitación, que exige su desayuno rápido. Pronto, este es llevado por una de sus doncellas.

El dueño de la casa nuevamente salió de viaje, y nos dejó al cuidado de su mimada hija, que se comporta como una niña… ya que es lo único que conoce, es su realidad.

Nuestra ama decide que quiere tener un día de "chocolates" y nos hace custodiarla al centro de la ciudad para ir a la mejor chocolatería y escoger… lo que se le dio la gana. Desde los bombones de chocolate típicos, hasta unos con mousse de almendras y quien sabe qué cosa… ¡Carísimos! Con eso comes un mes.

Kurapika se quedó en la puerta atento a cualquiera que entrara y yo me quedé junto a Neón para escuchar cualquier ruido extraño cerca de ella.

Volteé un segundo y vi como mi rubio amigo era interrogado por una alegre y sonrojada chiquilla de su edad. Tenía el cabello entre marrón o negro, usaba un vestido corto, una solera mejor dicho, floreada y abrigadora, con panties debajo y unas largas botas que combinaban con esa bufanda que perfeccionaba su cuello. Sus ojos azules destellaban como dos zafiros y miraba a Kurapika de esa manera… que yo no puedo.

— ¿Eres de por aquí? ¿Vienes seguido a esta tienda? ¡A mí me encantan los chocolates de aquí! —y retorcía el cabello suelto, cuidado y hermoso.

Senritsu quedó tiesa ante la escena, no supo que expresión poner, sólo veía en sus irises la bella figura como de muñeca de porcelana que de seguro llamaba la atención del Kurta.

Todo lo contrario a ella… ella que ni siquiera era una décima parte de la Barbie moderna que hablaba a Kurapika entusiasmada de conseguir algo, mucho más interesante que la mirada cubierta por los párpados del chico que, cruzado de brazos se mantenía estático en la pared.

—Disculpa, estoy trabajando.

— ¿Trabajando? ¿Me pides que me vaya? Me iré, siempre y cuando me des tu número de celular…

—Estoy trabajando. No tengo celular.

—No te creo. — ¿ya lo estaba tuteando? Si ni hace dos minutos que lo había conocido— Todos tienen celular, incluso tú… por ahí… ¡Déjame revisar! —la chica tentada a tantear el cuerpo de quien se le negaba, se lanzó, llegando a poner una mano sobre el hombro de este, mientras que la otra era sostenida por alguien de estatura más pequeña.

—Kurapika dijo que está trabajando. Disculpa, pero, nos interrumpes.

— ¿Ah? ¿Y quién es este?

—"Esta" —corrigió Senritsu.

— ¿Qué…? ¡¿Eres una mujer?! —y las risas no se hicieron esperar, estruendosas, burlonas, dolorosas. — ¡No puede ser!

Senritsu se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a seguir vigilando a Neón, cuando una mano tomó su muñeca firmemente y la guió.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¿Adónde vas? —preguntó al chica dejando de reír.

La joven maldita, sintió su corazón desfallecer, era tan reconfortante el sentir ese calor en su muñeca, ese ardor masculino que había olvidado hace mucho tiempo…

Ellos alcanzaron a Neón, quien dentro del recinto vitoreaba de alegría por los postres que le eran enseñados.

Cuando volvieron a la mansión, Senritsu subió a su habitación, luego de que Neón se durmiera, esa noche tampoco le tocaba turno.

Apenas se acostó en la cama, luego de lavarse los dientes, su cuerpo se estremeció de la alegría. Volvió a tocar su muñeca sintiendo todavía los suaves dedos de Kurapika en ella… Apagó la luz e intentó dormir manteniendo vivo ese sentimiento… Pero las sombras nuevamente volvieron.

—Otra noche de insomnio más…

La puerta se abrió lentamente, pero descarada también. Dejando ver la cabellera rubia y los ojos sin las lentillas.

— ¿Kurapika? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Me estaba preguntando porque todos los días te ves exhausta, y tienes ojeras. Así que vengo a averiguarlo.

— ¿Eh? Tú… ¿Tú lo notaste?

Tenía que ser una broma, no podía ser cierto ¿Kurapika se dio cuenta de su insomnio?

— ¿Cómo…?

— ¿Qué cómo me di cuenta? Senritsu, yo te veo ¿sabías?

Ella sonrió desde el fondo de su corazón. El nerviosismo la encarceló otra vez cuando el chico se sentó a los pies de su cama, en el suelo.

—Duerme tranquila, me quedaré aquí hasta asegurarme de ello.

—Gracias.

Senritsu no se atrevió a decir que no quería dormir para no ver más esas horribles imágenes, y que no importaba cuanto tiempo se quedara, ella no se dormiría, y si lo hacía volvería a despertar envuelta en pánico.

—Acomódate Senritsu.

—Bien, aunque no es necesario, yo…

—Acomódate tranquila.

Ella así lo hizo, puso ambas manos bajo la almohada y cerró los ojos.

Nada. Realmente no podía dormir.

—Yo…

El Kurta se había acercado a la cabecera de la cama, seguía sentado en el piso flotante, recubierto de alfombras que cada día eran sacudidas, y acercó su mano para tomar la de Senritsu por sobre su hombro, dándole la espalda.

No dijo nada. Ella tampoco.

Dejaron que el silencio perdurara, como el latir de sus corazones a la par.

Una estrella fugaz pasó esa noche, justo cuando dos jóvenes dormían pausadamente, sin soltar sus manos, tampoco en sus sueños, donde recorrían un campo verde, eran ellos mismos, no existía venganza alguna que cumplir, ni errores que enmendar, no, sólo estaban ellos que unían sus miradas como una sinfonía jamás escuchada, y que si la hubiera oído la música maldita que dejó a Senritsu en ese estado, habría perecido… porque algo tan bello como eso, no puede ser corrompido.

Esa noche, Senritsu por primera vez en todo ese tiempo que llevaba con esa dolorosa maldición, durmió con una sonrisa, y entre sueños dijo:

—No sueltes mi mano, nunca, Kurapika.

Ella no sabía que la estrella fugaz escuchó su pedido, y que sería cumplido por toda su vida.

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que si alguien leyó este fanfic le haya agradado un poquito :3 Para mí, estos dos hacen una pareja muy bonita, y considero a Senritsu como una de las mejores chicas del anime, una que debería ser más tomada en cuenta :3 Si Togashi continúa el manga, espero que muestre más de ella... Un saludo a todos y gracias si llegaste hasta aquí ^^**

 **Reviews (?) xD**


End file.
